This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and televisions have displays.
A display such as a liquid crystal display has an active area filled with an array of display pixels. The active area is surrounded by an inactive border area. In some displays, a logo may be patterned in the inactive border area. The location of the logo within the inactive border area may be referred to as a logo area.
Conventional liquid crystal displays include a first polarizer layer, a thin-film transistor glass layer formed over the first polarizer layer, a color filter glass layer formed over the thin-film transistor glass layer, a second polarizer layer formed over the color filter glass layer, and a cover glass layer formed over the second polarizer layer in that order. In particular, a black masking layer is formed on a surface of the cover glass layer that faces the second polarizer layer. A portion of the cover glass black masking layer in the exact shape of the logo is removed in the logo area. A reflective metal layer is formed within the cutout portion of the cover glass masking layer. The reflective metal layer serves to reflect ambient light such that a user of the display can see the logo.
In an effort to reduce the thickness of liquid crystal displays, a flipped panel display has been developed where the thin-film transistor glass layer is formed over the color filter glass layer. Arranged in this flipped configuration, the cover glass layer can be eliminated. As described above, the logo of the display, however, is formed on the cover glass layer. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways of patterning logos for flipped panel displays.